


Backpay

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony takes action.





	Backpay

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Tony called Rhodey. “I know Cap works for SHIELD and is paid for that, but did anyone actually pay him for his time in the ice?”

“I can look into it. I’m pretty sure if he hasn’t asked that no one has offered him anything. The government doesn’t work that way,” Rhodes told him. 

Two days later, Rhodes called. “They never offered anything, just put him on the payroll. Did he ask about this?”

“No. My idea. We were riding around and he mentioned not being able to afford an apartment in Brooklyn and it got me to wondering.”

He could hear the smile in Rhodey’s voice. “Riding around, huh?”

“Yeah, riding around. We do that now.”

“Call Pepper. Tell her to look into it,” Rhodey advised. “They’ll pay attention to her.”

Tony called Pepper next. She promised to look into it right away. She called Tony back within the hour.

“Okay, I got this agreement from the DOD. They will settle with Captain Rogers for a lump sum of 5 million dollars. This is based on his pay during WWII. They will issue it, tax free, as a one-time payment. He will still get his salary and any benefits he has as a SHIELD agent as well.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Tony said. 

“He didn’t ask for this, did he?” Pepper asked. 

“No, but he is owed even more than that. I want him to have what he should have.” 

“You’re sweet, Tony. You could just tell him you’re crazy about him.” 

“I need him to understand I am the real thing, Pepper. I don’t want him to think I just want sex or to be seen with a hero.” 

“You’re a sweet man, Tony. It would be great if you knew that. I think Steve already knows it.”


End file.
